This invention relates to a resistivity electrical prospecting method in which the ground region to be probed is assumed to be an aggregate of a plurality of unit blocks and the resistivity of each of such unit blocks is analyzed from its apparent resistivity which is actually measured, thereby to determine the underground condition.